flatsville_a_crossover_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trina Riffin
Trina is the main antagonist of Grojband. She is Corey's older sister. She is obsessed with destroying Grojband and hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics for the song they perform at the end of the vast majority of the episodes. They enrage her big time and she writes about it in her diary. They then steal her diary from her and put her words into lyrics. Physical Appearance Trina is a tall, slim (possibly underweight, with hips slightly too large for her slender frame) teenage girl who has bright, long, pink hair, an upside down raindrop shaped head, a purple headband and thick black eyebrows. She wears braces (sometimes music hurts them), a white t-shirt, a short purple skirt with little pink leggings under it, long white socks and black shoes. She also wears eyeliner. Personality Trina Riffin is a very emotional 16-year-old girl who mostly has trouble with her anger. Trina is a very sensitive and trigger-happy girl who is always seen yelling and getting mad over little things. She seems to insult, hurt, abuse, satirize, ridicule, and just be mean to everything and everyone around her to take out her anger. She mostly does this to her friend Mina, who she treats like a slave. She forces Mina to do whatever she wants and always treats her like dirt instead of thanking her. Although it may seem as though Trina is mad all the time because there are bad things happening to her, sometimes Trina seems to get mad and be mean even when nothing has happened to her, which is the reason she really has no friends. Trina hates her brother Corey and his band with a burning passion. She is always seen trying to destroy his band and ruin everything for them. Family Members Corey Riffin - Brother Corey is Trina's younger brother. Trina hates Corey, his band, his music, and everything about them. They have a very bad sibling relationship. Trina is generally extremely rude to Corey and constantly goes out of her way to ruin something good for him. Corey knows that Trina has anger issues and occasionally annoys her because he enjoys making her mad. Also, Corey is always in need of lyrics for a song so he is always tempering with Trina's emotions to make her freak out and go into Diary Mode so they can steal her diary and turn her diary entries into lyrics for their next song. If it wasn't for Trina's rage issues and angst-filled diary entries, the band's lyrics wouldn't be any good. Trina is oblivious to how they use her for lyrics and it is unknown if she even remembers her diary modes when they happen. None the less, Corey and Trina have a sibling rivalry of which Corey is on top of. Mr. Riffin - Father Trivia *Despite having the power to warp reality via emotions (namely Pathifery), she's technically a Metahuman/Superhuman/Homo Superior/Superpowered Human. *It's a running gag in the show for Trina to get extremely emotional over something which is mostly caused by Grojband which makes her jump into the air on a geyser of flames and she will angrily write in her diary while heavy metal music plays. This is called Diary Mode and it is how Grojband gets lyrics for their songs. **Another running gag affiliated with Trina is for Trina insult Grojband by using a play on words to deface the name of their band when she addresses them. For instance: In Smash Up Terby, she addressed them as "Garbageband", in Monster of Rock, she addressed them as "Sewageband", and in Zoohouse Rock, she addressed them as "Grrrageband." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters owned by Fresh TV Category:Characters from Grojband Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters with Special Abilities